


Reset

by Castsukkiel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castsukkiel/pseuds/Castsukkiel
Summary: This is based off of a theory I came up with, that MC is actually a character programmed into Mystic Messenger by Seven, and he is basically the MC, creating all these characters to act as "friends".





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend inspired me to do this, they'll know who they are :33

He wasn't oblivious, or stupid, or annoying-  
  
Well, scratch that last one, he _kinda_ was.

But the notorius **707** was **NOT** oblivious. He knew this was all a game, some stupid hoax created by himself. He wanted to make someone feel special, and then tear that hope away from them when they realized _"Hey, this is only a game."_   
But god, he was wrong.   
He was **_so_** wrong.   
  
He had to sit there and watch as you interacted with the others. 

With Yoosung, you laughed together and talked about LOLOL.

With Zen, you helped him overcome his issues with Echo girl (a character he created for drama, only to realize how fucking annoying she acutally was), and slowly fell in love.

With Jumin, you helped him to love something other than his cat.

With Jaehee, you became best friends, but 707 knew Jaehee's love for Zen would remain, just like he programmed her too, he knew she admired you from afar.

Even with Unknown, you seemed to be facinated by his very existance.

But Seven? You never selected him.

You hadn't played his route yet.

It was strange to him, he didn't think he had programmed you like that. 

Setting his phone down, he sighed as he watched the conversation play out. Truth be told. You, yes **you** , MC, reading this right now. You aren't the player. You aren't the main character. You are _**A**_ character, designed into this game for Seven's wants and needs. Seven wasn't even his real name. He was lonely, so he created his own little game with fake friends and programmed sayings. He'd been through it all thousands of times.

But you? You never picked him.

And even when you did. You'd always reset.

Sitting up slowly, he looked around his messy bedroom. Empty chip packets and cans of Dr. Pepper lay thrown around his room. He didn't lie, did enjoy his Honey Buddha chips quite alot. He knew people would laugh at him creating his own "OTOME" game so he didnt feel as lonely, but maybe next time...he wouldn't let the MC be so free willed in the programming.

His phone went off again as a little red heart fluttered across the screen. He smiled, but only faintly. She was trying to get to his route again. That made him happy.

Re-positioning himself on the bed, he grabbed his phone and continued to play as his made up character, 707. He played and played, entering new chat room upon chat room. And when day 11 came around, he switched off his phone.

You had reset.


End file.
